One In A Million
by Gohan Hug
Summary: Set four years after Angela leaves for Europe...and a chance meeting between two old lovers. S/A.
1. I

A/N: This takes plac 4 years after the gang leaves for New York. Angela, Cory, Shawn and Topanga are 24.   
  
Dilemma: In the episode "And then there was shawn", Jack says that he is older than Eric. But...in the episode (I think) "Boy Meets Real World", Eric says he's 4 months older than Jack. Which is wierd...because Eric is about 3 years older than cory, but Jack is supposedly only a year older than shawn. So Shawn has to be 2 years older than cory. Someone explain...please.  
  
"One in a million"  
  
By G.H.  
  
Shawn P. Hunter, international affairs manager of GamiCorp, sat at his desk on the 34th floor of the Timeware building in New York City. On the wall to his left hung his numerous awards and licenses, all forming a circle to frame his diploma from NYU. The wall to his right was textured glass, and through it he could see the mangled outline of his secretary, Mr. Lempke, trying to calm a ranting and raving customer. Behind him was an expansive (A/N: Yes, 'expansive') window that spread the entired length of the room. Shawn turned around in his chair to watch the citizens of New York City work and play.  
  
Somewhere down there, he knew for sure, was 'Topanga's cafe' , which was doing very well after 3 years in business. Cory was down there to, working with the criminals and convicts that his Police Officer brother Eric would bring in occaisionally. Cory was the director of Prisoner Recreation at one of the New York prisons. He looked over what the prisoners got to do for Sports and Activities.   
  
There were three people he knew he couldn't see, though. Rachel was still with the Peace Corps, and was stationed in a poor Tropical island nation helping the people. Jack had moved on the the Navy and was now a Lieutenant, travelling on the ship 'The Sierra'. He had met a girl during his time on the ship, and they were going to be married in a few months. And then there was angela. Shawn hadn't seen her lovely face in 4 years. She had decided to stay in Europe with her father, because she liked the culture. Shawn and her had managed to keep in contact for about a year and a half, then her letters dwindled and finally stopped. He still loved her.   
  
Shawn looked at the clock on his desk, it read 12:30. Lunch break. He opened his door and walked out, mumbling a quick goodbye to Mr. Lempke. He walked up to the marble plated elevators and stepped off the red velvet carpet when the gold-plated doors opened. He gave a nod to another passenger in the elevator. she was a short blonde woman who looked very ansy. Perhaps she was one of the new students for the work-study program in the Local affairs department? Shawn smiled to himself as he remembered he and Cory's days in the work-study program.   
  
As a matter of fact, that was how Shawn had gotten so far in his career as fast as he did. the man he temporarily worked for all those years ago had gave him a recommendation to GamiCorp. GamiCorp was a major company that was relativley unknown, because it produced many other smaller names to market it's products, Like 'CDhouse' burners and players, or 'Home-Maker's' Kitchen products.   
  
Shawn's job was to make sure that all of the shipments got to foreign countries without a hitch, and that there were no complaints. This, of course, meant that he got to travel a lot. And because of that, he hadn't yet gotten the chance to settle down and have children. All of the women he had ever dated had left him because he never got enough time to spend with them. He was okay with it though, because he actually enjoyed being a bachelor. There were so many less restrictions. Who would've though shawn hunter, labled 'Trailer Trash' most of his life, would end up in the greatest City in the world, pulling down 250 grand a year? Certainly not him.   
  
He made his way through the crowds on the sidewalks, and he could have sworn he saw Eric chasing a couple of poodles down the sidewalk. Shawn shrugged to himself and opened the door to the cafe, and was hit by the smells of exotic and familiar coffees. At the counter was Topanga, working right with her employees, serving coffee and other lunch items to the hungry customers. He got in line and smiled to her.  
  
"I'll have a double espresso, Mrs. Matthews." He said to her with a grin.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Hunter." She smiled back at him.  
  
Topanga called his order back and Shawn waited at the counter as his drink was being prepared.   
  
"Topanga, where's Cor at? Normally he's here at 12:45...don't tell me he accidenatlly let another prisoner escape...You know, the axe murderer?" He softly laughed when he heard the frightened 'Eep' from the person behind him.  
  
"No, and cut it out Shawn, you're scaring my Customers. Supposedly there was a really big fight in the basketball courts at the prison, so all of the employees had to stay back at get it all settled. New rules, ya know?"   
  
  
  
Shawn nodded and told her goodbye as she handed him her latte.   
  
"And Topanga.." He called to her from the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know Cory and you are welcome at my apartment any time, right?"  
  
"We know, it's just that we're so busy."  
  
"It's okay. Trust me, I understand. Just...call me when you guys are free, okay?"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"See ya later, tell Cory I said Hey."  
  
  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He left the small cafe and retraced the familiar route back to the TimeWare building. Shawn got back into the Gold-plated elevator and walked the well-known path through halls and rooms to get to the East side of the Building, where his office was. He passed by the nervous girl again, and he was right, she carried a nametag around her neck identifying her as 'Ella Meeker', a visitor to the company.   
  
"Hunter! H-Hunter!" A voice behind him called.   
  
"What is it, Lempke?" Shawn, irritated, said as he turned around slowly to face his fidgity secretary.   
  
"I...I...figured you'd w-want to k-know"   
  
"Know what?"  
  
"You're b-being sent to En-Engl-England."   
  
"When?"  
  
"T-Tomorrow".  
  
"Great. I'm heading back to the office, okay? Be back by 1:30."  
  
"R-right."  
  
Shawn swiftly turned back around and opened the door to his office, walked past the pictures of his him and friends hanging on the wall. There was one that was slightly bigger than all the others. It hung a little towards the top and it was a picture of Rachael, Cory, Eric, Topanga, Angela, and Him taken atMyrtle Beach during the Summer of his Junior Year in College. Shawn just then realsied how short he looked compared to Rachel. He smiled a little bit and headed back to his office to call of the inviation to Cory and Topanga. On his desk was a long note on the details of this trip. Apparently a chain of stores in England was getting pissy because there were holes in some of the clothes. Shawn would have to go over there and try to convince them that another shipment would be there soon and tha t they would be fully compensated for their losses. He sighed and got back to work on the case of the disgruntled Australians who itched because of some of the silk clothing.   
  
The next Morning....  
  
Shawn dropped off his luggage and coarded the 747 plane to Liverpool, England. He went through the security precautions speedily and was on the plane a few minutes before take-off. He found his seat in first-class, and a few moments later watched the ground slowly become a distant object barely visible through the clouds. Resting on the absurdley comfortable leather seats, Shawn fell asleep, and for 6 hours his dreams were filled with the memories of love lost. Angela. He dreamt of the time they first met, in his Senior year. She had asked him for directions to Mr. Feeny's class, and he had felt an immediate attraction to her. Then there was their first kiss in. He could still smell the perfume she wore that night. Then...a bad memory. Their break-up. It seemed like forever as he played over the memories of she and him fighting, while they loved eachother all along.   
  
How could he have been so stupid? Not to see that Angela loved him the entire time? they had finally confessed to eachother, but then Angela was taken away. He didn't even get to propose. He had tried to convince himself that it was for the better, that she needed some time with her father. But Shawn wanted her to spend time with him. He knew he was being selfish, but she was just the kind of person that you simply couldn't spend enough time around. The good memories came back. what he wouldn't give to be back with her again.  
  
What seemed like only five minutes later, a flight attendant shook his shoulder trying to wake him up. Shawn raised himself in his seat and looked out the window into the blackness of Liverpool at night.  
  
"The forecast calls for it to keep raining for a few more hours, sir. I'd advise you to use an umbrella. If you don't have one there will be some in the airport."   
  
"No, I'm fine..."  
  
Shawn was still not fully woken up when he staggered out of the passenger tunnel, still quite half-asleep. What did the directions say? To get your own cab? He could do that. What suprised him most was that there actually were cabs in britian. He'd always assumed they just used those double-decker busses.   
  
He walked into town for a while, admiring the atmosphere. He looked down at his watch and it told him that it was time to get to his hotel, check-in, and sleep some more. He caught sight of some cabs up ahead and he ran through the crowd to get one. The rain was starting to get heavier now.   
  
Just as he reached towards the door handle, his hand ran into another one.   
  
"Oh, sorry." He said to the woman, for the sheer sake of being polite.   
  
"don't worry. It's fine. Share a cab?" From what he could see, she had a very pretty face.  
  
Afterall, what kind of man would turn down a cab ride with a pretty girl?  
  
The car drove for a few minutes while no one said anything, except for the driver who wanted to know the destination. He told his and watched as the girl took off her hood and told her's. Shawn looked at her and did a double-take.   
  
The face...so framiliar, The lips, he had kissed those lips, and the eyes, he had stared into those eyes before. Shawn told hismelf it wasn't possible. he told himself it couldn't be true. The chances were one in a million. but his mouth outran his brain.  
  
"Angela?"  
  
The girl turned to him and her eyes got wide, and she started smiling.   
  
"Shawn."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know...this has cliche written all over it. But I like S/A, so deal with it. ^.^ 


	2. II

One in a Million  
  
By G.H.  
  
A/N: Well...I'm planning one more chapter after this...if all goes according to plan. ^_^ Sorry for the wait!  
  
One in a Million  
  
By G.H.  
  
  
  
The city lights and other cars couldn't have held the attention of the two people in the green cab no matter how hard they tried. The seconds stretched into minutes, and the feet into miles.   
  
"Angela..." Shawn could only stare in sheer wonder (What were the chances of this happening?) at her until she asked him what was wrong. "I thought I'd never see you again"   
  
She smiled at him and softly spoke "Well...you did. Why did you lose the goatee?" She ran her finger across his shaven chin, he closed his eyes when he felt her touch. He opened his eyes, looking at her from a sideways glance.   
  
"My boss said it made me look like a tortured artist." Shawn smiled at her.  
  
"But you ARE a tortured artist, baby" Shawn gave her a startled look at still being called 'baby'. Her hand wouldn't seem to pull away from his face, He smiled softly at her.  
  
"Only without you."  
  
Angela was slightly taken aback by this. He still loved her? How was that possible? They'd stopped writing, so Angela had naturally assumed that meant they weren't 'an item' anymore.   
  
"I don't want to sound like a jackass, but, why didn't you ever write me back?" He looked at her with those brown eyes you could just delve into.  
  
"I though you didn't love me anymore. But still, I should still have written you as a friend." Angela looked down sadly at her purse, which still carried some of their earlier notes. Shawn mummbled something which could have been translated to "I loved you for a long time."  
  
"What do you mean, shawn?" Angela finally managed to pull her hand away from his face, but not her eyes from it. He hadn't really changed. He had grown out his hair just a bit and his face had gotten more serious (stress, she supposed), but it was still very clear that this was Shawn. The man who had filled her dreams all through high-school and college. She had so wanted him to come back to her, to be held in his arms. Angela fought those feelings, and over years managed to subdue them enough to start dating other men. And now that he was here, within arm's length, those feelings came back with a vengeance. Being a helpless romantic, and unable to control her feelings, she feel forward to hug him.  
  
"I mean...Nevermind." He wrapped his arms around her body, and they embraced, neither one really wanting it to end. He was suddenly stuck by a thought: Was she married? So he asked her in a very direct fashion.   
  
"Won't your husband mind, Angela?" He looked down at her.  
  
"I don't have a husband, None of my boyfriends have felt right." She suddenly found the floor of the cab very interesting.  
  
"Angela...I need to let you know, I've felt this way for years, ever since High School."  
  
"What, Shawn?" She untangled herself from his arms so she could look him straight in the eye.  
  
Neither of them had realised it, but they were acting almost like their old selves. Also they didn't realise the cab driver was crying and whispering 'That is so romantic, why won't my boyfriend do that for me? If she doesn't take him, I will'.  
  
"Angela, I love you. I can't stand to be away from you. The last 4 years have been...nothing...without you."  
  
(A/N: Please ignore Agnela's obscene overuse of the word 'baby' :P)  
  
"Really? You mean that, baby?"   
  
"Would I lie to you?"  
  
"I love High School Sweetheart stories" The Cab driver cried...literally. "That is just so beautiful!"  
  
"Hey, Cory and Topanga are Pre-school Sweethearts" Shawn laughed.   
  
"Sir, we're at your destination." Shawn looked at her in annoyance, and he was actually starting to get somewhere with Angela. So, he settled for the next best thing and gave her his cell phone number and told her to call him the next day. She nodded, and to his suprise, gave his a kiss. On the lips. Oh yeah. He quickly contemplated staying in the car, and saying 'screw you' to the buyers. But, his boss wouldn't like that very much. Shawn paid the cab his money, said a goodbye to Angela, and walked into 'La Rue'. It was where he would be meeting with the CEO and Treasurer of the company. La Rue was a French store that had some places set up in England, and saw some major problems with the latest GamiCorp shipment.   
  
"I can believe zis! Zis iz just...horrifying!" The CEO looked furiously at shawn and held up one of the Women's Large shirts. It had holes all over it, and they looked like little rips in the fabric. shawn rolled his eyes and started to say something, but was 'Shhed' by the nearest body guard.   
  
"Ve have gotten our stock from GamiCorp for years, and vous write us off like ve are insects! Vous can't do dis!" The owner pointed at shawn, and his chubby face turning an unhealthy looking blue color.   
  
"First, Drop the accent. You ain't Swedish. Second, why are you yelling at me, I don't make the clothes! And Third, why did I have to fly all the way over here? I just got done meeting the woman I'm gonna marry someday, and you force me to come and liten to your bitching! All I wanted to do was go back to the woman of my dreams and you screwed it up!" Shawn realised he had just said all of that and sat down very quickly, far, far away from the bodyguards (Who, by the way, were crunching their nuckles and growling).   
  
One of the old women who was having her hair re-bleached took off the hair dryer and cucumber eye masks, went up to him and grabbed his shoulder firmly. She pulled him around to look at her, even though she was about a foot shorter than him, she had a fierce demeanor.   
  
She playfully slapped his right cheek a bit and asked him "do you love her, boy?" Shawn grimaced when her nails started digging into his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I do. could you please let go of my shoulder?" Her grip got tighter "Please?" she realised his shoulder, and he softly massaged it, wincing a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I just get so worked up when I see young lovers torn apart! It's bloody horrible!" The old Lady looked extremely flustered, and the fact that her hair was 4 inches tall didn't help much, either. shawn gave her a frightened look and decided to wrap up his conversation.  
  
"So. The new shipment will be here in a few days and send back the old stuff and we'll give you a refund, or a trade-in. Okay?"   
  
The Owner gave him a wierd look (which did not fit his watery blue eyes well. It actually made him resemble a rat) and said "Yes, dat iz fine. But zis iz my true accent"   
  
"Hey, it worked on Cellini" shawn shrugged, grabbed his rather battered suitcase and briefcase, and walked out the door, turning to say 'Adios'.   
  
The owner had an even more confused look on his face "did he just insult my cousin Bosco? What kind of man does he think he iz?!"  
  
The Old woman, who had settled herself back in her hair-drying chair called out "A ladies' man! He speaks Spanish!" She finished with a slighty-disturbing 'squee'.  
  
Shawn sighed and tried to navigate his was to the hotel. The silence on the streets was a bit creepy, so he told himself just to listen to the rolling and occasional creak as he dragged his luggage down the street. Sure, it was beat up. And sure, he could buy a frikkin Gucci suitcase if he wanted to. But everything he was now, was nothing like he used to be. He couldn't even point out the last day that he wore something that wasn't a business suit on a workday. As corny as it sounded, that battered old suitcase was a part of him, a part of what he used to be...possibly, deep down, what kind of person he still was. He stopped his walking and opened the circle doors to the hotel, where he went up the register and, thanks to the time of night, went right up to the Man at the computer.   
  
You see, one of the great thigns about being such an important person, was that you didn't have a check-in or check-out time. Hell, it was 3am right now. That meant that...it was about evening in America, right? Right now Cory and Topanga would be playing with their son, Andrew. He was only a little kid, but he was a big handful. Shawn had made the msitake of babysitting for him once. He would never do that again, only a completely insane person would go through that torture. A person like Eric.   
  
The man at the counter looked very tired, Shawn let the bellman take his luggage up to room 305 and he decided to take the elevator.Trying to ginore the bad msuic, he stepped off as soon as possible and practically ran into his room. He took in the scenary, it was nice. angela would have loved it. There was a beautiful view from the balcony, overlooking most of liverpool. Reaching into his suitcase he found some sleepwear (Boxer-shorts. It's the only way to sleep.) and set his clock for 9:30. He was gonna sleep in tomorrow. Shawn went over to the red floor-lamp (Which gave the room an eried burgundy glow) and turned the switch, clicking the bulb off. He felt around for the bed, and you know what? He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!   
  
Shawn jumped a foot in the air when his alarm clock let off the horribly loud buzzer. 6 hours already? No frikkin way. Shawn sighed and went out into the hall to get his newspaper. He looked up and winked at the girl next door giving him catcalls, she giggled and retreated back into her room. Reading the cover, he decided there was nothing worth his time, so he went to the task of getting in his suit and going to work with some other troubled English....people. He sleepily walked over to his cell phone and checked for messages.   
  
He was awoken out of his sleepy demeanor by a voice that had haunted his dreams the previous night.  
  
"Shawn, it's me Angela, meet me at the Debbison Bookstore at 9am, look for it on a map, I wanna talk to you. You know, catch up."   
  
8:47. Oh crap. Shawn speedily pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. His meetings didn't start till 1:30, and he wanted to Show Angela that he was still the Shawn she knew. He jumped off the elvator, a spring in his step, and walked to the conierge desk to ask for a map.  
  
Shawn soon found himself quite lost, even though Liverpool wasn't that hard to get around in. He probably passed by the place he was supposted to go at least 3 times before he realised he was going around in a big circle. He never was that good at reading maps. He shook off any embarassment and put on a confident mask as he looked around in the bookstore for her.   
  
Of course! She would be in the poetry section. Where else? He spied her reading a book of sonnets, looking even more beautiful than he remembered her the night prior. He picked up the nearest poe book and moved close to her.   
  
"Waiting for someone?" He grinned as her head snapped up in suprise. His grin got even wider when she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Shawn! You actually found this place...and it only took you...45 minutes" She laughed.  
  
"Wherever you go, I'll always find you." He paused "I sounded like a stalker, didn't I?"  
  
she nodded and starte dlaughing as she and him got into an in-depth conversation about old friends and family, whih turned into porms, which turned into jobs. Angela grabbed Shawn's hand and pulled him out through the middle of the street, into another small store. This looked to be a glass store. Angela picked out one of the frosted hearts and stuck it in her purse, when they walked out she simply told the woman to 'Put it on her tab'.   
  
  
  
Shawn was having such a good time with her that he barely realised when it hit 1:30. With a woman like Angela, a whole day could be spent and you wouldn't even realise it. To Angela's suprise, Shawn actually took out his cell phone and called 'La Rue' to tell them that he'd taken sick from bad Spaggetti at one of the resturaunts and couldn't make it to the meeting, for fear that he might puke on them. they bought it, and Shawn and Angela spent the rest of the day out on the town. angela would show him all of her favorite stores, and he would tag along. Who cares if he wasn't doing anything productive...business wise. He was, however, scoring serious points in the relationship with Angela category. By the time it was 6:00, they had had a heated debate on which was better, manicotti or lobster. Angela said that you simply couldn't compare the two, but shawn said that everything was comparable. So they finally settled on a fancy resturaunt, in the middle of surrounding shops.  
  
when they were seated at their table, Shawn decided that he would strike then.   
  
"Angela, I jsut want you to know how much I appreciate you spending time with me."  
  
"I know how much you hate shopping, baby. I guess I got a little carried away."  
  
"No, don't feel to bad. It was fun...for shopping. But I have to know something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do. Do you feel the same way?"  
  
"I have since High School. Angela...I made a bad mistake when you left. You changed me, and you changed me for the better, too. Who knows where I'd be if you hadn't come along? I love you as much as is physically possible. I wanted you to stay back in College, but I knew how much this trip with your father meant to you. I don't regret letting you go with him...what I regret is letting you go without asking you something. I had it all prepared. I was ready. But I knew if I asked you, you wouldn't have left. I wanted you to be happy. Now...I think is the right time to ask the question. I know that it's sudden...but if I don't do this now, how knows when I'll have to go to some other country and leave you again. I don't want to lose you again, Angela. I love you so much."  
  
Shawn got down on one knee and watched angela's eyes get wide and fill with tears of happiness. Shawn pulled out the ring he had bought 4 years earlier. It was now or never.  
  
"Angela Moore, Will you marry me?"  
  
Angela looked him straight in the eye, and in a cracking voice joined him on the floor and said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ooookay. I jsut had to get that outta my system. There might be another chapter along the way, and if there is, it's gonna be the actual wedding. That is...if this chapter gets good reactions. Hell...even if it doesn't I might make another chapter. Whatever. God Bless! 


	3. III

One in a Million  
  
By G.H.  
  
A/N: Awww...last chapter. Get ready for: The wedding. BTW...this takes place in 2004.   
  
Dilemma: If you watch the opening credits of BMW, you find two mistakes. not only does Cory go through the open door in one frame, and then it magically closes the next frame, But Eric also endangers all their lives. Near the middle of the intro, at one point Shawn is sitting on the side of car, Cory and Topanga are sitting on the top of the back seats, and Eric is sitting on the top of the seat like shawn. So I ask you: WHO IS DRIVIN' THE FRIGGIN' CAR, MAN?!?!?  
  
One in a Million  
  
By G.H.  
  
3,000 miles away, Cory and his beautiful wife Topanga sat on the rose couch in their comfortable apartment watching 'Holes' with Andrew. They had finally managed to wear down his energy, and their's, by chasing him around the apartment in a big circle for over an hour. Right now andrew was leaning his small head on Topanga's shoulder, and Topanga was leaning on Cory, who was leaning against the wall, all munching on sperate bowls of popcorn. Topanga had had a long day at the shop today, and Cory was sick with the 24-hour flu. they had both decided it best to just chill at home and spend quality time with their spawn-of-satan child. Topanga could remember her parents saying that one day, when she had kids, they hoped they were just like her. Her mother always said that under those pigtails were horns. She was probably right. Right in the middle of the part where Stanley was climbing up the mountain with Zero on his back, the phone rang. Seeing how Topanga clearly wasn't in the mood to get up, and wake the almost-sleeping child, he got up instead.   
  
"Hello?" Cory asked tentatively. It was very late.  
  
"Cor, I have great news!" He'd know that voice anywhere.  
  
"Shawnie!" cory saw Topanga and Andrew's eyes come over to him at the mention of the name "What is it?"  
  
"I'm getting married..."Cory promptly choked on his popcorn. He tried to resume the conversation with Topanga's hand pounding on his back.  
  
"You're getting married? Shawnie...isn't it a little soon?"   
  
"Cory....It's Angela. I'm gonna marry Angela Moore."  
  
"Woah! Score for shawn..." Cory laughed.  
  
"I want you to be my Best Man...and Angela wants topanga for Matron of Honor." Cory hadn't heard Shawn sound this happy in four years.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Me and Topanga would love it. But what about Jack?"  
  
"He said he understood, becuase you were more like a brother to me than anyone else."  
  
"Yeah, So...how'd you get in touch with Angela?"  
  
So Shawn proceeded to tell Cory of possibly the most suprising moment of his life. They talked for an hour, just about life. Hah, and you thought only women could talk for hours on the phone.  
  
Five Months Later  
  
  
  
The wedding was the next day, and Angela and Shawn walked hand-in-hand into the large room where they would have the reception. It was inPhiladelphia, Pennsylvania, back where it all started. Shawn was going to enjoy it very much, because of the hog trough. Oh yes, revenge would be his. (For those of you who don't know, the Hog trough is a tradition we Ohioans do. What happens is that the older, unmarried sibling(s) of the bride and groom have to dance in a small hog trough until it breaks, which causes mass embarassment. I am looking forward to doing this to my brother. *Evil Laugh*)   
  
Cory and Topanga, with andrew trailing behind, followed Shawn and Angela into the area. It looked fancy, not quiet as fancy as the Peterson wedding reception...but...Topanga preferred to forget the whole fiasco. Cory thought it was just damn funny.   
  
"I'm glad that this is going much better than our weddi-"  
  
"Shhh!" Cory put his finger to her lips. She gave him a questioning look and he explained to her "You'll jinx them!"  
  
Topnaga rolled her eyes and went over to Angela, to congradulate her. Finding her and Shawn in a compromising position (They were having a snog-fest on the couch in the corner), she lightly tapped Shawn on the shoulder, and told him to scram. Not wanting to face the wrath of Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, he scurried away, probably to try to convince Eric not to spike the drinks.   
  
"This is a little sudden, don't you think?" Topanga looked worriedly at her.   
  
"Well...if you really think about it, we've been on and off for seven years."  
  
"You're not jsut doing this to make him happy...are you?"Wow...THAT got a wierd look from Angela.  
  
"No, I love him. I really do, just like you love Cory."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you weren't making a mistake"   
  
"Why would I make a mistake? It's Shawn, I trust him."  
  
"I'm just looking out for you!"  
  
"Well don't, I'm fine! I've got a finacee now, I'm not your helpless little ex-roomate"  
  
Shawn and Cory looked at the two, then looked at eachother, sharing a visual 'Uh oh'. Shawn walked over to Angela, and tried to bring her to him, away from Topanga, who Cory was doing likewise to.  
  
"Angela, Honey, Do you really want to be mad at Topanga now? Angela's probably your best friend. It's gonna be her wedding day, be happy for her." Cory was having a hard time controling Topanga, and Shawn had just given up.  
  
"Yeah, Lawrence, listen to Matthews. He really knows how to not fight on a wedding day."   
  
The Four looked up to see who's the mysterious voice belonged to, and Shawn opoed right out of his chair to go give a friendly handshake to the man.   
  
"I'm glad you could make it, Jon." Shawn looked at him, now they were about eye-level, grinning.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it, Hunter." Turner and Shawn walked back to the other three, who were quite stunned.   
  
Turner looked a bit different from the last time they had seen him. A year and a half after the motorcycle wreck, he had finsihed physical therapy for his bad leg and had resumed teaching, but on the other side of John Adams High (Dun Dun Dun). He couldn't make it their graduation either because of the 6th grader's graduation. Due to the accident he had a not-so-nice looking scar on his right cheek, and a slight limp from a bad break in his leg that hadn't ever healed up fully.   
  
Topanga looked over at Angela and suddenly hugged her "I'm so Sorry I was mad at you. This is Shawn we're talkign about, not an axe-murderer" Topanga suddenly started crying while still hugging her and Cory grumbled something about Moodswings.  
  
Remembering what had just been said by the eldest of the group, Cory felt obligated to give Turner a snooty look, which quickly turned into a smile. "I couldn't help it, Mr. Turner, Shawn provoked me."   
  
"Well...He called me Trailer Trash." Shawn said, in a very 'I-can-justify-any-of-my-actions' vocie.  
  
Turner Laughed and asked "6pm Tomorrow, right?"   
  
Cory nodded and everyone said goodbye to Turner as he left. It kinda made them wonder who else would be showing at the wedding.   
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
Shawn stood on the alter, looking down over the crowd, occasionally smiling at some of the familiar faces. Those who had been able to make it had included Mr. Turner, Mr. Williams, Mr. Feeny, Joey Epstein, Frankie Stacino, Mr. Lempke, Minkus, and his step-morther, Virna. The music starting shook Shawn out of his crowd watching and instead made his eyes focus on the Groomsmen and Bridesmaides.  
  
  
  
Cory, the Best Man, walked hand in hand with Topanga, the Matron of honor. Next came Eric, holding Rachael's arm (Maid of Honor). Then Jack, holding a girl named Lareena's arm. Shawn stood on the alter, giving all of his friends smiles, anxiously waiting for Angela to walk down the isle. He was completely and totaly oblivious to the wedding march when he saw his fiance walk down that isle. Her hair was perfect, her dress was perfect, and she was glowing. If Shawn could imagine an angel (no pun intended), that being wouldn't even come close to her. Angela's father grasped she and shawn's hands and spoke to them.  
  
"Treat eachother with respect and love. You deserve it."  
  
The two took eachother's hand, and walked slowly back up the stairs to where the preacher stood, giving them and kind smile and holding his bible open. He turned his head to Shawn, and spoke to him in a kind voice.  
  
"Do you, Shawn Hunter, Take Angela Moore, To be your wife? To be your partner and your one true love?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Will you cherish her frienship, and lover her today, tomorrow, and forever"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Will you trust her and honor her, and love her faithfully?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I Do you giver her your life to keep, so help you god?"  
  
"I do"  
  
Someo of the residents of the crowd started crying, and other put on satisfied smiles. The Preacher turned to Angela and started her vows.  
  
"Do you, Angela Moore, Take Shawn Hunter, To be your husband? To be your partner and your one true love?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Will you cherish him frienship, and lover him today, tomorrow, and forever"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Will you trust him and honor him, and love him faithfully?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"I Do you give him your life to keep, so help you god?"  
  
"I do"  
  
The Preacher smiled at them and held his bible. "By the power vested in me by the commonwealth of the state of Pennsylvania and by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
  
Shawn looked at Angela and she returned his loving gaze, and they sealed their marriage with a kiss.  
  
~~**The End**~~  
  
A/N: It's done! Now I can go on to more Shawn angst...MWEHEHEHE..... 


End file.
